chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 5 Chapter 02. Bon Voyage
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'The Docks' The General then details how other ships have disappeared. "At first we thought it was drunken sailors or captains wandering off with their cargo. We need to find out what's going on out there." :TALK: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 92 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "I've sent word to Fenn and Rima to meet you at the docks in the morning. I believe you're our best chance, and their skills could prove invaluable." :TALK: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 92 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Admiral Collins will get you on a ship with a trustworthy crew." He then points to a large map. "This area is where the disappearances started. Take this gold in case you need to grease a palm or two." :TALK: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 700 - 1300 Gold XP: 92 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The Royal Eye escorts you and the Admiral to an inn by the water - Star o' the Sea. "Finer food you won't find in all of Heren, my friend." :TALK: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 92 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Let's hope it's finer ale they have aplenty if this is one of our last nights on land then," you reply. :TALK: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 92 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Reunion' The next morning comes all too early. The Admiral's knocks are soon followed by, "(User Name), I've found some people you might want to meet." :TALK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 93 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You scramble out of bed head still a little dull from last night's festivities. "Be down in a minute." :TALK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 93 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "And that is how you defeat a demonlord!" You hear Fenn's voice and your head clears instantly. Rima's lithe frame comes into view first as you take the strairs three at a time. :TALK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 93 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Rima! Fenn! I've not seen more welcome faces since I first set in foot in Heren on our first adventure so long ago." :TALK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 93 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'At Sea' '' The Admiral leads the three of you to your new home aboard Stormrunner. "She's fast and sturdy, and this here's Captain Jack. He knows the waters 'tween here and there better than anyone."'' :TALK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 94 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Welcome aboard, landlubbers." The captain smiles and a gold tooth shines between the muddy stones that fill the rest of his grin. :TALK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 94 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Captain Jack talks quietly with the Admiral then directs you to your quarters below decks. "We'll finish loading then get underway while we still have light." :TALK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 94 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Well, old friends, a new adventure awaits. Let's see where Stormrunner shall take us." :TALK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 94 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Bon Voyage' "Any word from the Fae, Rima? I've not seen them since we destroyed Corvinus but a welcome sight they'd be." "Fenn, I hope the Outereaches are treating you well. Any trouble with the worrocks of late?" As you settle in to good conversation with old comrades, Captain Jack's gold tooth makes an appearance in the doorway. < Chapter 1 - Book 5 - Chapter 3 > Category:Quest Category:Book 5